


Rachel

by RaestarShipper



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Demons, Fear, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Raven needs a hug, Trigon is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: Rachel Roth is haunted by a mysterious dark being that she is unable to understand, her own father Trigon.





	Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pre-Titans drabble, enjoy!

Her eyes snapped open quickly, causing Rachel to shoot up in bed with a scream. She panted quietly and looked around her room, quickly grabbing the cross statue on her end table before she just clutched it tightly to her chest, shaking violently from fear.

 _"It won't save you, Rachel."_ The apparition in the mirror taunted, its black eyes staring at the girl viciously. The mirror shattered suddenly, the cross getting yanked from her hands then tossed to the door, breaking into a milion pieces, the head of Jesus Christ rolling on the floor before it stopped at her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Leave me alone!" Rachel shouted, hiding beneath the covers as if that would protect her. The covers were soon lowered to reveal Melissa, Rachel's mother, standing above her with a look of worry.

"It spoke to me, Mom. It felt so real, the mirror... it... It broke the mirror!" The teen cried out, quickly throwing her arms around the woman tightly. Her eyes squeezing shut to the point where they started to sting.

"What am I... Why won't it just leave me alone?" Rachel asked timidly, burying her face into the crook of Melissa's neck, almost hoping that doing so would cause whatever this darkness was to just leave her alone.

The darkness... Whatever this evil was... it was strangely attracted to Rachel and she didn't even know why.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! If you have requests let me know!


End file.
